


Mermaid Scales

by blasty_mcsplode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, No Smut, Rei Sakuma/Oogami Koga- on the side, UNDEAD makes cameo appearances, gets a little dark in the beginning just a tw, human!kaoru, it's slight but it's there, lmao sorry, mermaid au, mermaid!kanata, slowburn-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasty_mcsplode/pseuds/blasty_mcsplode
Summary: The blonde gasped and whirled around to look at his savior, his eyes widening at the sight. It was another boy around his age, with light green eyes and the prettiest cyan hair decorated in pearls and jewels. Where his legs and feet should be was a shimmering blue tail, the scales sparkling just like the rocks he found on the way to the pool.“Y-you're….y-you're! You're a…”“A merman yes. And you're a human.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU I've had for awhile and recently I wrote this fic as a gift for my girlfriend (I got permission to post this ;3). I'm pretty impressed on how it turned out and I wasn't too ooc with the characters as well. Please be gentle with me, this is my first time writing anything Ensemble Stars related, I'm still a noob in the fandom. But I do hope you all like it! Maybe leave a kudo or a comment too? Or both, both is good :3
> 
> WARNING: there is a slight drowning mention in the beginning and somewhere towards the end so if that is a trigger for you, here is a heads up.

_ His mother warned him not to go too far from them yet he didn't listen, picking up shiny blue rocklike pieces from the ground that led him away from his family. He was just a child and couldn't help but want the rocks to start a fancy collection, each of them their own shape and unique sparkle that caught his eyes. Soon his little arms were starting to be unable to hold the rocks he collected, the small boy setting them on the end of his shirt in a makeshift pack. The small blonde boy followed the path into a tiny pool of water, his eyes growing wild and his hands that held the pack from keeping the rocks from falling let go of his shirt and into the water, dropping his collection in the sand as he scrambled for the even prettier and sparklier rocks in the pool. The boy didn't hear his name being called by his concerned parents, his full focus on the treasures he somehow found. He didn't notice that the waves were getting rougher and bigger, the salty water slowly getting closer and closer to the pool he was near. Suddenly a large wave came out of nowhere and swallowed him whole.  _

 

_ The child pushed through the waves, trying to get out to reach for air but the water was relentless, pulling him down, deeper into the ocean. He felt the last of his held breath start to slip away, his eyes closing as he started to accept the darkness that was creeping in. But..it couldn't, it couldn't because some driving force grabbed the boy and led him to safety, small hands that rivaled his own pushing at his stomach to get the water that filled his lungs. The blonde haired boy spit out the salty water and gasped for breath, a hand rubbing his back for comfort. He wanted to cry but couldn't since no tears wanted to well up and fall at that moment.  _

 

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

_ The blonde gasped and whirled around to look at his savior, his eyes widening at the sight. It was another boy around his age, with light green eyes and the prettiest cyan hair decorated in pearls and jewels. Where his legs and feet should be was a shimmering blue tails, the scales sparkling just like the rocks he found on the way to the pool. _

 

_ “Y-you're….y-you're! You're a…” _

 

_ “A merman yes. And you're a human.” _

 

_ The blonde boy blinked incredulously, wiping his eyes with a part of his hand not covered in sand to make sure he was dreaming. The young merman gave him a curious look, giggling when the blonde stared at him in complete wonder.  _

 

_ “I am real, I promise. Want to touch my tail? Maybe that will convince you?” _

 

_ The blonde nodded and washed his sandy hands into the ocean water, gently touching the young merman’s tail as if it was made from the thinnest glass. The scales felt the same as the rocks and shimmered ever more brightly as leftover water from the blonde boy’s hand was left on them.  _

 

_ “Believe me now?” _

 

_ The blonde shook his hair vigorously, making the young merman giggle once more. His mirthful face suddenly went dark and mysterious, the blonde boy’s breath getting stuck in his throat from the sheer force of it.  _

 

_ “You mustn't tell ANYONE I exist okay? We merfolk are myths and like to stay that way. Since I saved you, can you promise me you'll never tell? Swear by your pinky.” _

 

_ The young merman held out his pinky, the blonde boy interlocking his pinky with it as a silent promise. The mirthful face the young merman had before appeared on his face once more, the blonde finally being able to breathe again. _

 

_ “Kaoru!” _

 

_ Both boys jumped a little and locked at the source of the sound, Kaoru’s parents cries became louder and louder as they drew near where they were. _

 

_ “I must go, they mustn't see me. Til we meet again, Kaoru? And don't take too many of my scales from the pool or you'll anger the ocean again.” _

 

_ The blue haired merman flopped towards the ocean, submersing himself once he got deep. _

 

_ “W-wait! I don't even know your name!” _

 

_ The cry fell on deaf ears however, the merman didn't surface from the water again. _

  
  


The shrill sound of an alarm woke the blonde teen from his peaceful sleep, Kaoru reaching over and switching the noisy thing off and rubbed his eyes. With a huge yawn, he squinted his still sleep filled eyes to read the lit up numbers on the clock. The multicolored lights read 6 o'clock on the dot, Kaoru instantly became awake and flung the covers off of him to head to the bathroom. Today was the road trip he and his unit mates planned for weeks, the boys wanted to go to the beach Kaoru had been insistent on. It was the same beach he almost drowned at all those years ago but as the time went by, he wanted to go back. Of course he mentioned that there was an onsen too which had Adonis on his strongly on his side, the others soon acquiescing to the idea. Since the blonde didn't want to be late on picking them all up (he was the designated driver and Rei was STRONGLY insisted that they go at a certain time) he hastily brushed his teeth and ripped off his sleeping clothes and hopped into the shower, yelping when freezing cold water hit his skin. The blonde quickly showered and washed his hair, styling it in its normal mullet and throwing on a black tank and camouflage pants after he turned off the shower and toweled himself dry. A stray light hit him in the eye, Kaoru looking at the mermaid scale that he turned into a necklace after that fated day. While the ocean made him queasy since he nearly drowned, the sparkling scale made him long to see his friend again. Kaoru took the scale wherever he went, hiding it underneath anything he wore so no one would inquire it and have him spill the secret. The scale grew dull over time yet it still sparkled lightly every time it hit water or a stray ray of sunlight. Picking up the necklace, he slipped it over his head and hid the scale in his tank, grabbing his packed bag before walking to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket, an obnoxious ringtone starting to play signaling that Rei was calling him.

 

“Kaoru-kun~” Rei’s silken voice made him shiver a bit, the blonde choking a bit of a bite of toast. “Kaoru-kun, you're suppose to be here in about...20 minutes. What are you doing?”

 

The blonde cleared his throat and drank a bit of orange juice before answering. “Just eating a bit of breakfast. Don't worry Rei, I'll be there just in time so we're not off schedule. Relax or you'll start growing grey hairs you know.”

 

Rei made an indignant squawk, Kaoru chuckling to himself as he finished off his small meal.

 

“How dare you?! Are you hanging around Koga a lot, he’s rubbing off on you.”

 

Kaoru snorted and cleaned up the mess he made, writing a little note for his family to notify them that he will be out for the week.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm leaving right now. I'll be there soon...Vampire Bastard.”

 

Rei made an even more loud squawk and was about to protest when Kaoru hung up the phone and put the note on the refrigerator with a magnet. Grabbing his bag and his keys, the blonde locked up the house before hopping into his car and driving off to Rei’s house. The black haired male was standing near the curb when he pulled up, his arms crossed, his eyes glaring and a garish yellow sunhat was on top of his head. The blonde bursted into laughter as soon as he stopped the car which made Rei glare even more.

 

“Oh hush! Mika made it for me since he said it compliments my complexion.”

 

“Are you sure Mika wasn't lying to you because a sunflower can pull that off way better than you can.”

 

The self proclaimed vampire rolled his eyes and slapped the trunk, Kaoru opening it so he can set his bag inside. Rei slammed the trunk shut and sat next to Kaoru in the passenger seat, the blonde bursting into laughter once more. Rei poured and crossed his arms again, looking straight at the road ahead of him. 

 

“Just drive please, we still need on schedule plus Koga would want to eat something and Adonis...well….we should just go. And stop laughing at my hat it looks nice.”

 

Kaoru laughed harder as he started the car and drove towards Adonis’ place. Unlike Kaoru, the purple haired teen complimented on Rei’s hat, the vampire giving him a genuine smile.

 

“Thank you Adonis-kun~ Mika made it for me. Glad to see that someone likes it.”

 

Rei gave Kaoru a pointed look, the blonde rolling his eyes and driving off to Koga’s once Adonis got settled. From the corner of his eye, he could see Rei start to fidget in his seat, Kaoru smiling to himself as they got closer to Koga’s house.

 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

 

The silver haired teen set his bag in the seat right behind Rei, a peeved look on his face. Kaoru snorted once more, looking away when Rei turned to glare at him. 

 

“It's a sunhat Mika made for me. He said it compliments my complexion.”

 

Koga opened his mouth to insult him yet decided against it, climbing into the car and settling himself.

 

“Whatever, lets just go. I'm hungry and there's a cafe nearby that I've been dying to do to.”

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit Kaoru, how much money did you spend?! This room is huge.”

 

The blonde grinned at his unit mate, setting his bag on the bed right next to the window.

 

“I've been doing every odd job I could find and manage to save up enough for this suite. I have bumps and bruises to show it.”

 

Koga grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, his eyes widening as he flipped through the channels.

 

“And we have premium channels?! Best spring break ever, no lie.”

 

Kaoru laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm, Rei rolling his eyes and entering into the bathroom. The blonde opened the screen door and walked outside, the cool breeze from the ocean whipping his hair around. 

 

“If you all need me, I'll be at the beach.”

 

His statement fell on deaf ears, Adonis and Koga both being absorbed in the show they managed to find, Kaoru closing the door to the room and walking down to the beach. It was the same as he last remembered, the sand white and warm, the sky clear of any clouds and sunny and the water bright and blue. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, Kaoru thinking about that day years ago. Taking out the scale, he began to rub it as he walked the shoreline of the beach. A sparkle of light caught his eye, the blonde moving the sand from whatever it was and gasped. It was a scale just like the one he had around his neck except more sparklier and bluer than his. Picking it up, another sparkle caught his eye and another, Kaoru picking up the scales with haste, following the path they led. His arms started to be too full to hold the scales, the teen putting them in a makeshift pack made by the bottom of his shirt. The path stopped at the same pool he remembered all those years ago, in the water was scales that sparkled even brighter than the ones he held in his shirt. He dropped the ones he had into the sand, picking up the sparklier scales from out of the pool. He felt like a little kid again, picking the scales up with greedy hands and ignoring the waves beside him getting closer and closer. The blonde snapped out of his reverie yet it was too late for him to get to safety as a large wave went over him and dragged him to sea. Kaoru pushed against the waves yet the water pulled him deeper, his held breath starting to slip away as he struggled more. Cold and darkness started to creep up on him again, Kaoru stopping his fight against the water but something grabbed him. That same thing pushed him out of the water and onto the sand, pumping his stomach to help expel the water out. The blonde spit out the water and gasped for breath, his body freezing when a hand rubbed his back gently.

 

“Hey...are you okay?”

 

_ To be continued _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come bother me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/striminal/) or [Tumblr](http://viktorunikiforov.tumblr.com/)! I'm there everyday :3


End file.
